El viaje de regreso
by ginevra-waesley
Summary: Han pasado 6 años y Chihiro olvidó su viaje, pero hay alguien que no lo ha hecho ni lo hará jamás... Haku parte en búsqueda de Chihiro hacia un mundo donde todo es desconocido para él... ¿Ella podrá recordar?... Reviews por favor!
1. Chapter 1

_**EL VIAJE DE REGRESO**_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Un secreto descubierto"

* * *

* * *

En medio del atardecer de aquel misterioso lugar, un auto negro lleno de polvo aumentaba la velocidad a medida que se alejaba del túnel donde hacía poco tiempo había estado estacionado.

Chihiro se encontraba en el asiento trasero intrigada por la repentina desaparición de su ferviente enojo ante un nuevo y repentino cambio de domicilio. Uno del cual sus padres ni siquiera se habían molestado en informarle.

Recordaba muy bien que antes de entrar en aquel túnel, la ira mezclada con la indignación de aquella falta de delicadeza, le habían llevado a rumiar durante todo el camino… y lo había hecho así, despertando los nervios de su madre que a su vez habían provocado un humor bastante agrio en su padre.

Ahora, esa sensación de escozor y frustración que había llevado cargando en su estómago durante el viaje, parecía haberse esfumado.

Ya no sentía las lágrimas agolparse en sus pestañas, ni la congoja atorarse en su garganta, mucho menos sentía la ira contenerse en lo fuerte que apretaba sus puños; en su lugar esas desagradables sensaciones habían abierto paso a un enorme hueco en su pecho que estaba terminando por asfixiarla.

"…Deberías pensar en tu comportamiento Chihiro… No has parado de quejarte y eso ya me está poniendo los nervios de punta…".- chillóArisa Genkko desde el asiento delantero del auto.

"Ni que lo digas…".-Akihiro Genkko oAki para su mujer,gruñó por lo bajo deseando no ser escuchado.

"¿Qué has dicho?".- gritó su acompañante propinando un pellizco en el hombro de su pareja.

De inmediato el musculoso varón brincó involuntariamente en su lugar y dirigió una mirada aterrada a la mujer que le miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

En cualquier otro momento, aquella escena hubiera sido una delicia para Chihiro, sin embargo el hueco profundo postrado en su pecho le impedía reír, peor aun le impedía sentir.

Era un sentimiento muy extraño; algo de anhelo fundido con desesperación, como si cada minuto dentro de ese auto la estuviera ahogando, aquello que se siente cuando no se está del completo seguro de la causa que nos provoca tristeza, como cuando hemos olvidado algo tan importante que es casi doloroso esforzarse por recordarlo y descubrir que no podemos hacerlo...

Eso era lo que sentía Chihiro… dolor… por cualquier lado que lo viese, era dolor… y sin poder contener más exclamó prorrumpiendo a llorar…

"¡Mamá!"

"Chihiro… no te he dicho ya que…".- la desesperación abrumó a la joven madre de la niña al observarla doblada en dos derramando llanto sin cesar; asustadala Sra.Genkko pronunció en una débil voz:

"Pequeña… ¿Qué te sucede?"

"¿Chihiro?... ¿Arisa?… ¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Chihiro estás bien?".- Akihiro Genkko el preocupado y asustadizo padre de Chihiro comenzó a bajar la velocidad y tan pronto como pudo detuvo el auto.

En cuanto el lujoso automóvil cesó su marcha, Arisaabrió su puerta y se dirigió con desesperación al asiento donde se encontraba su pequeña hija Chihiro.

"Oh! Chihiro… Mi pequeña…"

Chihiro se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre en cuanto sintió su presencia y así de manera sencilla, casi simple, sus lágrimas fueron llenando el recoveco que punzaba dentro de su pecho.

Su padre, un hombre corpulento de rostro duro y bigote espeso, alzaba la cabeza detrás de su madre y abría los ojos expectante demostrando una gran preocupación por lo que sucedía entre las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida…

"Arisa…".- reclamaba.- "No me dejas ver… ¿Chihiro¿Chihiro me escuchas¿Qué pasa pequeña?".- el Sr. Genkko se levantaba en puntas molesto porque el enorme tupé de su mujer le impedía ver la cara de su hija.

"Chihiro…".- pronunció su madre, separándola de su regazo.- "Entendemos que es muy difícil para ti… pero tienes que comprender que si nos hemos cambiado de casa, es porque estamos buscando lo mejor para ti…"

"Vamos pequeña…".- dijo su padre con entusiasmo mientras se abría paso hacia ella pasando por encima del frágil cuerpo de su madre.- "Ya verás que no es tan malo como parece… Te hemos apuntado en el mejor colegio de todo el lugar, pronto encontrarás muchos amigos y ya verás… ya verás, te divertirás mucho con todos ellos…"

Chihiro se dio cuenta de que su llanto había cesado de repente, sintió un poco de culpa, en realidad el sufrimiento no era por haberse alejado de casa. Eso había dolido antes, pero no ahora…

Sabía que encontraría nuevas personas con quien hablar y que sin duda su escuela sería mejor que la anterior; al fin y al cabo, siempre se había tratado de eso, de que ella tuviera lo mejor. Pero ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar que nunca habría amigos como aquél?…

"Un momento" Chihiro se levantó de un solo salto asombrando a sus padres que la miraban fijamente.

"Yo ya tengo nuevos amigos… Sí ya tengo nuevos amigos… sólo que no los recuerdo"

Aki y Arisa absortos y confundidos, observaron con detenimiento a su pequeña hija y siguieron con su mirada el recorrido que marcaban los brillantes ojos marrones de Chihiro mientras recorrían el cielo en búsqueda de algo que ellos no estaban seguros que existiera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Chihiro, tu habitación es hermosa" había dicho su mamá al momento de abrir la puerta.

Y en realidad tenía toda la razón, un ventanal inmenso se extendía por todo el extremo frontal, dejando entrar los tibios rayos del sol que ya estaba ocultándose.

Lla inmensidad del paisaje podía verse toda desde donde se encontraba. Disfrutó de su nueva y confortable habitación, estaba segura que así lo haría.

"Mamá… quisiera tomar un baño" dijo mientras se deshacía la coleta y colocaba la pequeña liga en la cómoda frente a la ventana.

"Está bien querida… iré en este momento a prepararte el baño"

Chihiro se quedó observando fijamente a un punto en especial. Una vieja torre roja que se alzaba muy lejos de ahí, pero que extrañamente era demasiado visible aun desde aquella altitud.

"¿Dónde he visto… ¡AY!" Chihiro gritó al observar cómo una extraña luz se despedía de la punta de aquella torre y atravesaba su ventana para ser recibida justo en la liga que se había quitado hacía unos minutos.

La ruedita púrpura, tenía incrustadas diminutas piedras que despedían una luz purpúrea que iluminaba toda la habitación de aquel color… la chica se armó de valor y trató de tocar el objeto… pero en ese momento, toda la magia desapareció.

"Chihiro" exclamó su madre asomando la cabeza por la puerta "YA está listo el baño… Vamos Ven"

Chihiro, asustada corrió hacia la puerta sin volver la cara ni una vez atrás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los años había pasado y aquella curiosa experiencia nunca se había repetido, pero aún la recordaba de vez en cuando. Toda la historia de Chihiro a partir de aquellos seis años había sido predicha por su padre justo el día en que había llegado…

Tenía nuevos amigos, una nueva escuela y ahora todo estaba bien. Ya nada era diferente para ella. Si tan sólo pudiera desaparecer aquel hueco que se había sellado en su pecho desde el mismo día en que llegó, podría haber dicho que era del todo feliz.

No podía evitar, por las noches, observar desde su ventana aquella torre roja que despedía una luz singular; la miraba siempre, porque extrañamente le hacía sentir que estaba en su hogar, que pronto todo estaría bien y que aquel vacío en su corazón desaparecería muy pronto…

******

* * *

****&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

* * *

"¡Haku!... ¡Haku!".- gritaba la vieja arpía desesperada.- "Tienes que ayudarme… no consigo callarlo"

Yubaba, desesperada se postró ante el niño de melena oscura mientras que detrás de ella, tersas telas de cortinas volaban echas jirones y los cojines de sedas finas salían despedidos del cuarto del pequeño hijo de la hechicera.

En medio de otro sin fin de artefactos que caían estrepitosamente en el piso o que se incrustaban en las paredes, Haku entró abriéndose pasó hasta llegar frente al colosal niño que chillaba sin parar…

"¿Dónde está¿¿Dónde está Chihiro¡¡Quiero a Chihiro para que me lleve a pasear!"

"Chihiro no va a volver Bebé... ya ha pasado mucho tiempo" la voz grave y melancólica de Haku cesó al instante los ruidosos llantos del bebé.

"¿Chihiro¿No volver?" preguntó acongojado, abriendo sus enormes ojos infantiles.

"Me temo que no bebé… Chihiro ahora esta en sucasa"

"¿Chihiro¿¿Casa?"

"Así es…"

"Yo quiero que Chihiro vuelva… ella es mi amiga"

"Mía también bebé, pero verás, ella tiene una casa, muy lejos de aquí y tuvo que irse, porque estos baños no son su hogar…"

"Bebé la extraña… Bebé quiere que Chihiro vuelva… ¡AHORA!"

El estrepitoso grito provocó que los cristales de la estancia comenzaran a vibrar peligrosamente; Yubaba con enormes lágrimas en los ojos, se escondía detrás de una cortina angustiada por el sufrimiento que pasaba su adorado retoño.

"¡Hey Bebé!".- volvió a interrumpir Haku.- "Gritar así no hará que Chihiro vuelva…"

"¡Pero la extraño! Y tú has dicho que ella no volverá… ¡Entonces la extrañaré más!"

"Pues tendremos que acostumbrarnos bebé… aunque la extrañemos mucho ella está con su familia"

"Yo no lo entiendo… Y si ella no vuelve, yo… yo… yo me iré de aquí y no volveré jamás" sentenció el pequeño antes de meterse el dedo meñique a la boca como lo hacía cuando tomaba una decisión irrevocable.

"¡Noooo!" gritó saltando desde el otro extremo Yubaba que enjugándose las lágrimas se volvió demandante hacia Haku.- "Tú… Tú iras a buscarla… Irás a buscarla a su mundo y no descansarás hasta que vuelva para jugar con mi bebé"

"Sííí" gritó el bebé que aplaudía y brincaba alegremente.- "Oh! Lo siento".-interumpió su festejoconsternado al ver que en su alegría una cabeza había resultado lesionada al tener un encuentro cercano con su pie.

"No… yo no puedo hacer eso Yubaba" contestó Haku.

"Claro que puedes muchacho… además no te lo pido… te lo ordeno"

"No puedes ordenarme nada… Yo no soy más tu aprendiz… ¿Acaso olvidas que he recordado mi nombre?"

"No… ¿Cómo olvidar semejante inconveniencia" replicó la vieja bruja.

"Entonces no lo haré y más vale que bebé lo sepa…" dijo Haku nervioso y turbado por la propuesta.

"Vaya que eres tozudo…".- chilló Yubaba.- "Haku… conmigo no tienes que ocultarlo… ¡Tú gran secreto ha sido descubierto!... Sé que tú lo deseas tanto como yo… Lo puedo ver en tus ojos y aquí" dijo al tiempo que clavaba su dedo en el centro del pecho de Haku.

"Te he observado en este tiempo y sé que si en este mundo hay alguien que desea volver a verla eres tú"

Haku palideció ante los ojos fijos que se clavaban sobre él buscando una pista de confirmación en sus palabras; y sabía de antemano que la vieja bruja la encontraría, aquello que había pronunciado Yubaba era la verdad… No existía nadie en ese mundo, ni en ningún otro que no deseara ver a Chihiro más que él…

"Así que no desaproveches esta oportunidad y ve a buscarla… Te lo ofrezco Haku… Hazlo… Hazlo si quieres que esa pena que sientes desde que ella se fue, desaparezca"

"Pero ella no me recuerda… ¿Cómo podré acercarme si ella…"

"¿Qué acaso no es suficiente que tú la recuerdes? Pensé que eras más inteligente Haku… ¿No te das cuenta que recordarla te esta matando? Es mejor ir y hacer que ella recuerde que esperar aquí sin tener ninguna esperanza… ¿No lo crees así?"

Confundido, Haku miraba nerviosamente al piso...

La oportunidad de verla, lo que siempre había deseado aun a pesar de su conciencia…

El chico de cabellos de ébono sentía un hormigueo extraño que recorría todo su cuerpo y le debilitaba al punto de nublar su mente. No podía pensar con claridad, tal como cuando ella se había marchado, tantos años atrás.

La parte razonable de Haku, le decía que era imposible aventurarse a un mundo extraño sólo por el afán o el capricho de tenerla cerca otra vez, en un solo minuto se había formado en su mente una valla de inconveniencias que le justificaban para declinar a la oferta de Yubaba; pero una parte más fuerte, y más impulsivapalpitaba sin cesar y comenzaba a desear poner su vida en riesgo con tal depoder tomar la mano de Chihiro una vez más.

"_No debo… No debo interferir nunca más en su mundo... ella se fue… No miró atrás, eso debería decirme suficiente" pensaba tratando de convencerse._

"_Necesitas aceptar… lo necesitas más que nunca" clamó su otro yo iniciando una batalla de argumentos en su mente._

"_De ninguna manera… ya has aguantado durante mucho tiempo así… puedes hacerlo más"_

"_Le dejaste ir una vez, cuando la salvaste… y aun así nunca olvidaste su nombre…"_

"_Eso… eso... eso no significa nada"_

"_No la dejes ir esta vez… Sólo sería mirarla, no tienes porqué inmiscuirte en su vida… sólo tienes otra oportunidad de verla… aprovéchala"_

"Está bien… Iré" pronunció Haku desatando la alegría colectiva.

"Lo sabía muchacho… sabía que lo harías" dijo Yubaba.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó el chico clavando su profunda mirada en la anciana.

"Desde el día en que recordaste tu nombre has sido libre… Y nunca te fuiste… Pudiste ir lejos a buscar tu hogar y no lo hiciste, ni siquiera lo pensaste… ¿Por qué? Porque este se convirtió en tu hogar desde el día que ella dejó su presencia esparcida alrededor de nosotros"

Haku sintió una calidez inundar su pecho y después esparcirse en todo su cuerpo. La vieja Yubaba sonrió complaciente como quien ha descubierto que siempre había tenido la razón.

"El amor… el amor… ¡BAh!… ¡No pude dominarte yo y ha venido a hacerlo esa mocosa!"

"¿Cuándo debo partir?" preguntó Haku al ver a Yubaba alejarse.

Sin detenerse, la bruja contestó:

"Mañana a primera hora… Búscame cuando el sol aparezca y el último cliente abandone su tina"

Haku respiró profundamente y bajó la mirada… no quería que el terror se apoderara de sí, pero sin duda alguna aquella sería la noche más larga de toda su vida…

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**HOLA AQUÍ MI PRIMER FIC DE ESTA HERMOSA PELICULA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

**NOTA: Sé que los padres de Chihiro no tienen essos nombre, pero los otros no me gustaban así que espero no les moleste, por lo demás trataré de ser lo más fiel a la historia.**

**Se despide..**

**GINEVRA WEASLEY**

**Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL VIAJE DE REGRESO**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Encuentro Inesperado"

* * *

"¿Has entendido bien lo que te he dicho?" preguntó Yubaba fijando sus horribles ojos en las ropas de Haku sin atreverse a mirar los de su antiguo aprendiz. 

"Si, lo he entendido Yubaba"

"Muy bien… ¿entonces qué esperas para irte de una buena vez?" chilló la bruja.

Los brillantes ojos verdes del chico que se erguía frente a ella, brillaron con singularidad al escuchar aquellas palabras y sin demostrar ni una pizca de miedo o incluso respeto por la vieja hechicera, le dio la espalda y salió de la torre más alta de ese lugar.

Cruzó los baños que por tanto tiempo habían sido su hogar y decidido atravesó el umbral de la puerta dirigiéndose a un mundo desconocido en su totalidad, pero que le brindaba la esperanza de lograr su felicidad.

"_Suerte maestro Haku_…" gritó la pequeña rana asomándose por la puerta sin atreverse a salir.

"_Suerte_" escuchó de más arriba "_Suerte_" repitió una voz más ronca "_Suerte…Suerte…Suerte_" fueron uniéndose las voces y los rostros asomados por las ventanas y puertas de los baños de los dioses que estaba dejando atrás.

"Gracias" susurró Haku sin que nadie pudiera escucharlo.

Al fin, después de tomarse unos minutos pensando acerca de la aventura que estaba a punto de comenzar, dijo a todos sus amigos adiós con un vaivén de su mano derecha y se internó en la espesura de la pradera que conducía hasta el túnel por el cual Yubaba le había dicho que tenía que salir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Haku se encontraba cansado y sediento, había caminado demasiado siempre siguiendo las instrucciones de Yubaba y aun no parecía acercarse al mundo de Chihiro, estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez la malvada bruja le había engañado y comenzó a sentir temor por no poder cumplir su anhelo.

Se sentó en una roca a tomar un descanso y a esperar despejar toda su mente de temores absurdos cuando sintió un ligero estremecimiento en sus bolsillos.

Un bulto pequeño acompañado del zumbido de unas alas esforzándose por ganar altura le acompañaron en su soledad.

"Pero… Boh ¿qué haces aquí?"

El rechoncho ratón manoteó molesto provocando que las alas de su medio de transporte comenzaran a fallar.

"¿Con que tú también quieres ver a Chihiro eh?" el ratón movió su cabeza dejando ver una respuesta afirmativa "Y supongo que tu madre no está enterada de que estás aquí ¿Verdad?"

De nuevo el ratón movió la cabecita dándole la razón al chico "Entonces tendremos que apresurarnos a encontrar a Chihiro; de lo contrario tu madre será capaz de buscarnos hasta el fin del mundo si se da cuenta que has huido…"

Haku se levantó y comenzó nuevamente su recorrido siendo seguido de cerca por el zumbido de unas alas cansadas y un ratón pasado de peso volando sobre su costado.

"_Nigihayami Kohaku nushi_… que gusto verte chico… te he buscado por todo alrededor…"

Haku volvió su mirada buscando la fuente de aquel grito y se encontró con un hombre fornido vestido de manera extraña se acercaba a Haku con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa enorme formada bajo unos espesos bigotes grises.

"¿Porqué me miras así chico? Soy yo… _Kawa no Kami_…"

"¿_Kawa no Kami_?" exclamó Haku sorprendido al recordar a aquel dios apestoso que había ingresado una vez en los baños de Yubaba.

"Bueno… preferiría que ahora me llamaras solo _Kami_…" respondió el hombre.

"Y yo quisiera que me llamaras Haku… solo Haku…" completó Haku con una sonrisa entre los dientes.

"Ohhh… Así que veo que has decidido conservar tu antiguo nombre…" observó Kami pensativo "Está bien… Haku parece más adecuado para este mundo que _Nigihayami Kohaku nush_i…"

Haku esbozó una sonrisa sincera ante aquel dios que alguna vez había sido el más sucio y apestoso en toda la historia de los baños de Yubaba…

"Bueno…" exclamó el chico "Y quieres decirme… ¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué no tienes un río que cuidar?"

"Mmmm… ¿Acaso Yubaba no te habló de mi historia?" replicó el hombre frunciendo su bigote.

"En realidad no… no lo hizo…"contestó Haku.

"Vaya… qué desconsiderada… No es nada trágico, al contrario he logrado lo que se puede decir… buenos tratos… con estos mortales… Es una historia larga, aunque no importa, podré contártela de camino a casa…"

"¿A casa?" preguntó Haku extrañado.

"Supongo que Yubaba te explicó que te quedarás conmigo mientras estés aquí…"

"No, en realidad no lo mencionó"

"No me extraña…" contestó Kami pensativo "Debo confesarte de que nunca le tuve mucha confianza a esa hechicera… Bueno eso no importa ahora, te informo que podrás permanecer conmigo hasta que termines lo que vienes a hacer aquí; en realidad puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes…" exclamó el dios con la voz llena de júbilo por tener un compañero en casa

"Sin embargo esa vieja bruja no me quiso decir porqué has cruzado la puerta… vamos cuéntame Haku… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?... ¿Vienes a buscar fortuna? Porque si es así yo he conseguido un negocio muy próspero y podría…"

"No… en verdad vengo a buscar a una persona…"puntualizó el chico.

"¿Pero…? No entiendo… es imposible que conozcas a alguien aquí… tú eres un dios y aquí solo hay… mortales…"

"Es una chica…"

"Oh" exclamó el dios como si con ello se disiparan todas sus dudas "Y supongo que es una chica muy especial ¿No?"

"Sí, es muy especial…" contestó Haku.

"¿Tal vez la conozco?" inquirió el dios con aspecto de hombre alzando una ceja.

"¿Recuerdas ese día en que llegaste especialmente… e-e-eh… necesitado de un baño perfumado?" preguntó el muchacho.

"¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ha sido el día más terrible de toda mi vida y si no es por aquella niña que… o-o-ohhh… ahhh… ¿Es que acaso…? Mmmmm… ya veo… Qué interesante…"

Kami había dejado su mirada suspendida y sorpresivamente había detenido su marcha, ahora se retorcía el bigote y entrecerraba los ojos denotando que su mente estaba trabajando en la deducción de algo importante.

"¿Eso quiere decir que la recuerdas?" interrumpió Haku sacando a Kami de su letargo.

"Si… la recuerdo muy bien… ya lo creo que sí… ehhh, creo que es mejor que caminemos a mi auto… ya se está haciendo tarde" puntualizo Kami mientras sus bigotes temblaban con sutileza.

"¿Tu qué?" preguntó Haku un tanto angustiado.

"Muchacho…" dijo Kami poniendo una mano sobre su hombro "Tendrás que aprender muchas cosas… Y supongo que yo tendré que enseñártelas…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sin embargo los días habían pasado y el viaje de Haku no estaba resultando del todo como él lo había imaginado. Pensaba que al llegar al lugar de donde provenía Chihiro habría de comenzar su búsqueda sin embargo no había sido así.

Kami no le permitía salir ni mezclarse con humanos que no fueran los que vivían en esa casa, alegando que Haku aun no estaba preparado para entender los ajetreos de este mundo y hasta ese momento, el chico de ojos verdes continuaba confinado en una mansión enorme propiedad de Kami que si bien era confortable, le parecía un enorme cuarto de baño curiosamente adornado.

En ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Kami le había contado los "_tratos_" que había establecido con los humanos y de qué manera era ahora,uno de ellos.

Kami había comprendido que su río estaba seriamente amenazado ante las necesidades de los humanos que se acercaban para vivir alrededor de él, así que había tomado cartas en el asunto y antes de que vinieran a adueñarse de su río -como le había ocurrido a Haku- simplemente Kami había decidido permitirles tomar lo que necesitaran, siempre y cuando él pudiera manejarlo bajo sus propios términos.

_Kawa no Kami_ se convirtió en humano; o al menos tomó la apariencia de unopara iniciar losnegocios con los humanos; les prestó parte de su río, les permitió instalar maquinarias que tomarían una pizca de la energía y furia contenida en sus aguas y a cambio ellos protegían toda la población de peces que ahí vivía, además de que le habían dado montones de lo que los humanos denominaban "dinero" y es que Kami sabía tanto de la energía del agua que pronto despojó a los humanos del control de sus plantas y ahora era él quiendirigía todo el negocio de energía hidráulica en la región.

La historia había dejado a Haku un tanto impresionado, sobre todo por la parte de la energía de la cual no entendía nada,sin embargo comprendió que precisamente Kami era tan importante para los humanos, que era por eso que constantemente se ausentaba de su hogar dejándolo a él y a Boh solos deambulando por aquella enorme mansión llena de sirvientes que se encargaban de todo.

Sin embargo esa mañana Kamihabía despertadoespecialmente alegre…

"Haku amigo… Hoy es el día…"dijo el hombre-dios mientras estiraba los brazos y daba un tremendo bostezo.

"¿Qué día?" preguntó Haku mientras se servía más del guisado cocinado para el desayuno.

"Hoy es el día de que abandones estas cuatro paredes y te enfrentes a la vida de los humanos… Tengo que decirte que esta noche hay un evento muy importante, he convencido a _Yaoyorozu-no-kami _de permitirme entrar a su río para utilizar su energía y claro, los humanos me han dado otro de esos montones de billetes, monedas, oro y esas cosas que tanto les interesan… es por ello que festejamos Haku y tú tendrás que acompañarme " Kami había alzado la voz conforme avanzaba en su frase y sus piernas se iban irguiendo poco a poco, hasta llegar a estar completamente de pie extendiendo sus manos hacia el cielo.

Todos esos días cerca de Kami, le habían enseñado a Hakuque el viejo dios gustaba mucho de dar dramatismo a sus asuntos y que si no era correspondido, sus reacciones podía ser peligrosas; sin embargo, aquella noticia no le producía el mismo entusiasmo que asu compañero dios…

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó el chico presa del pánico.

"Mmmmmm… ¿Cómo que a qué me refiero?… A que vas a salir de aquí por supuesto…" gritó Kami.

"Es que… bueno… e-e-ehhh yo-o-o…"

"¿Qué no era eso lo que querías muchacho?" preguntó el mayor de los dioses exasperado y seriamente confundido.

"Claro, pero es que ahora sólo estoy un poco nervioso… pensé que iba a comenzar a relacionarme con los humanos de una manera más sencilla…" dijo Haku apretando con tanta fuerza sus puños que sus manos comenzaron a ponerse rojas.

"Ohhhh… no te preocupes lo harás magníficamente… Tienes todo el porte de un dios, je,je… caerán rendidos a tus encantos… Además, ya te he anunciado… Deberías haber visto sus caras cuando les comuniqué que me acompañaría mi más querido sobrino…" Kami había guiñado un ojo pícaramente.

"¿Tú sobrino?"

"Bueno chico… pude haber dicho socio, pero no me habrían creído… es que en este mundo toman en cuenta demasiado la apariencia y la edad –algo que no es de mi gusto, tuve que cambiar 5 o 6 veces de cuerpo para que me tomaran en cuenta en los negocios- y dado lo joven que luces, pensé que un sobrino sería lo mejor… ¿Qué piensas¿Te gusta?"

"Claro…" contestó Haku sin que las palabras de su compañero restaran los nervios que le habían invadido.

* * *

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

* * *

"Chihiro se nos va a hacer tarde… tu madre ya está en el auto… solo te estamos esperando a ti" 

"Ya voy papá… ya voy… solo me falta-a… ¡Ya está!... ? Voy a bajar…"

Akihiro Genkko siempre supo que la particular belleza de Chihiro le traería un sin fin de admiradores que él se encargaría de examinar, pero de manera opuesta a lo que todos pensaban, él sin duda no se consideraba un padre en peligro. Le encantaba jactarse frente a sus amistades de lo bien que recibía los compañeros de Chihiro que deambulaban constantemente por su puerta buscándola con diferentes e incluso increíbles pretextos cada vez.

Se reía cuando algún vecino o incluso se mujer se atrevían a hacer un comentario respecto a la extraña predisposición de los chicos del colegio a escoger como amiga a Chihiro y decía que como un hombre maduro, él sabría aceptar muy bien esta situación… cuando eventualmente esta sucediera.

Pero nunca esperó que las cosas pudieran darse tan pronto y tan de golpe; él aún no estaba preparado… pensó que Chihiro seguiría siendo su pequeña hasta unos años más… cuando tuviese 20 o tal vez 25… y estaba seguro de que le faltaban varios pares de años para llegar hasta esa edad… nunca pensó que todos esos amigos de la escuela se convirtieran de pronto en autenticas preocupaciones… hasta aquel día.

Chihiro descendía por la escalera tratando de no arrugar su vaporoso vestido azul turquesa, que se movía suavemente conforme a su andar. Sin revelar demasiado, el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su talle permitiendo así disfrutar de su estilizada figura mientras que sus zapatillas a juego brillaban por estar cubiertas de pequeños cristales que destellaban al tener contacto con la luz. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por ser la primera vez que utilizaba un vestido tan hermoso y caro como aquel y sus ojos castaños brillaban expectantes a la opinión de su padre.

En cambio, entre más la contemplaba la respiración del Sr. Genkko se volvía más y más agitada y es que su cabeza acababa de entrar en un profundo estado de confusión al percatarse de que por vez primera esta embriagado por lo que su mujer llamaba _"los naturales celos paternales"_ que él había jurado nunca llegaría a sentir.

Sin embargo hoy pensaba que sin duda habría de estar fuera de sus facultades mentales si permitía que fuera su hija… su Chihiro, la que se convirtiera en el centro de atención de la multitud de diminutos rufianes que asistirían a aquella cena.

"¿Sucede algo papá?" preguntó Chihiro desde el pie de las escaleras "¡Oh¿No crees que el vestido sea apropiado¡Sí quieres puedo cambiármelo en este momento!…"

El Sr. Genkko abrió un par de veces la boca sin lograr emitir sonido alguno, únicamente moviendo extrañamente la posición de su bigote.

"No Chihiro… Estás más linda que nunca…" la voz de Arissa Genkko provocó que su marido volteara sorprendido hacia la puerta.

"Pero... ¿Papá?..."

"Papá cree que estás perfecta… ¿No es así querido?"

Akihiro Genkko suspiró con tristeza al recordar aquella pequeña que había visto crecer y a la cual él tontamente había animado a asistir a aquella horrorosa convención donde asistirían todos los hijos de sus compañeros de trabajo.

"Bueno… ya estamos muy retrasados será mejor que nos demos prisa Aki" susurró la Sra. Genkko tomando en brazo de su marido. "Vamos Chihiro"

La sonrisa sincera y cálida que le brindó su madre, acabó por disipar las dudas de Chihiro quien contenta abrió la puerta dirigiéndose presurosa hacia el automóvil que les esperaba afuera.

* * *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

El enorme salón estaba decorado como sólo un evento de esa magnitud podía estarlo; las mesas elegantemente puestas se encontraban repartidas en todo el contorno del salón dejando un espacio circular en el centro como pista de baile; las mujeres bellas y enjoyadas, eran escoltadas por hombres vestidos con trajes negros y bigotes pulcramente acomodados y caminaban todos sobre la alfombra púrpura que les llevaba hasta la puerta de entrada adornada con guirnaldas que sobresalían sobre el marco dorado de la puerta. 

En su mayoría, los asistentes a la reunión eran las personas más distinguidas dentro de la sociedad; aquellas personas importantes y educadas que se interesaban en demasía por los negocios y sobretodo por sus ganancias.

Así que está de más señalar que en cuanto Kami había dicho tener un sobrino muy querido y que venía a aprender sobre el negocio… automáticamente todos los codiciosos radares de la región se habían puesto en alerta. En especial los de aquellas parejas que tenían hijas jóvenes que podían asegurar un brillante futuro al lado de ese tan acaudalado joven…

Era por aquella conveniente razón que en esa cena, deambularan varias jovencitas ansiosas platicando entre sí y tratando de adivinar las cualidades que podría tener aquel preciado chico que sin duda representaba el mejor partido con el que cualquiera de ellas se pudiera topar.

"Hola chicas" la interrupción de la voz de Chihiro provocó que todas las chicas voltearan molestas hacia su dirección.

"¡Chihiro!"gritó una chica pelirroja de cabello ondulado.

"Yummi… ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!" las palabras de Chihiro hacia su mejor amiga fueron realmente sinceras pues aunque conocía a la mayor parte de las chicas que asistían a ese evento, Chihiro no se sentía cómoda con muchas de ellas.

Especialmente con una, que creía tener el universo girando a su alrededor; esa era Yuzuki Tendo…

Chihiro reconocía que Yuzuki Tendo era lo que se podía conocer por la chica más popular del colegio; su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules ayudaban a que siempre tuviera a los chicos más guapos deambulando a su alrededor; sin embargo era esa actitud prepotente y presumida sustentada en la enorme fortuna de su familia lo que provocaba que Chihiro no la soportara.

Y desde que Chihiro había puesto un pie en el colegio hacía 6 años; ella y Yuzuki se habían declarado la guerra…

"Hola Chihiro…" una voz melodiosa se escuchó detrás de Yummi provocando que Chihiro rodara los ojos hacia atrás en muestra de molestia.

"Hola Yuzuki" contestó la castaña con voz melosa y una sonrisa que distaba en mucho de ser cordial.

"Oye Chihiro, pensé que habías dicho que a ti no te interesaban estas fiestas… tal vez solo te interesa venir a buscar la fortuna del sobrino del Sr. Kami…"

"Cállate Yuzuki… yo solo he venido a acompañar a mis padres, además si yo quisiera conocer al sobrino del Sr. Kami o si incluso quisiera tratar de conquistarlo es algo que a ti no te interesa…" replicó Chihiro tratando de contener su furia.

"Ja… Ja… no me hagas reír Chihiro… seguro que un muchacho como el sobrino del Sr. Kami no se fijará en la hija de un empleaducho de su tío…" escupió la rubia en tono arrogante.

"Mi papá no es un empleaducho… Ya vas a ver que te haré tragarte tus palabras…" gritó Chihiro respirando agitadamente y alejándose presurosa con Yummi siguiéndola de cerca.

"Ay…" suspiró Yuzuki "Odio que gente como ella frecuente estos lugares…"

"Yo creo que lo que odia, es que Chihiro sea más agradable e incluso más bonita que ella…" susurró una chica de pelo negro detrás, asegurándose de que Yuzuki Tendo no se diera cuenta.

Poco a poco, el salón fue llenándose y en medio de las tenues luces que emitían los candelabros colocados sobre las mesas, se podían distinguir las caras de expectación que tenían cada uno de los presentes. ¿Será guapo como dicen? Se preguntaban las más jóvenes¿será el sucesor de Kawa no Kami? Eran los cuestionamientos de los adultos; en fin todos querían conocer al joven que en unos pocos minutos atravesaría aquel umbral de guirnaldas doradas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"¿Listo?" preguntó Kami emocionado.

"E-e-ehh… Creo que sí" contestó Haku más nervioso aun.

"Tenemos que realizar una entrada impresionante chico… así siempre lo he hecho yo… después de todo; somos dioses ¿No?"

Haku solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, había llegado ahí buscando a Chihiro y hasta ahora no había conseguido saber nada de ella; solo esperaba que después de aquella aparición que tanto emocionaba a Kami, él pudiera dedicarse completamente a su objetivo,…

"Señor…" había dicho un hombre delgado desde la puerta "Los invitados han tomado asiento, si usted me permite, creo que es tiempo que los dos entren a la sala…"

"Claro…claro allá vamos…" contestó Kami mirando a Haku de reojo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"¡Oh Dios!... Ahí está, ahí está… es taa-an guapo" grito una joven particularmente nerviosa.

"No seas tonta… es sólo Osuka y sus padres" contestó una más.

"¿Quién'" preguntó otra.

"Osuka Motoshi… Es un chico del colegio" puntualizó la primera.

"Ahhh… Mmmm… ¿cuándo lo veremos? Ya me estoy cansando?" masculló la chica nerviosa.

"Es mejor que se callen… Ya me tienen harta…" exclamó Yuzuki interrumpiendo cualquier comentario.

En ese momento; dos hombres entraban al lugar dejando en completo silencio a todos lo que allí se encontraban.

Un adulto de baja estatura y bigote espeso elegantemente vestido indicaba con su mano a un joven que ingresara al salón.

Las luces amarillentas que iluminaban a medias la habitación impedían que los rasgos del chico pudieran ser descifrados fácilmente; lo único que se podía notar a simple vista era en primer lugar su altura que sobrepasaba la de su tío por lo menos tres cabezas, además de la longitud de su cabello que no se podía esconder ni aun llevándolo completa y perfectamente peinado hacia atrás como lo lucía aquella noche.

Su complexión; por otro lado, parecía engañosa era delgado pero no al extremo… y mientras el Sr. Kami, saludaba a varios de los asistentes, el chico se limitaba a mirar fijamente el resto del salón sin dirigir sus ojos a nadie en específico.

Los dosvarones se dirigieron a la mesa designada para ellos, donde les acompañarían otro par deseñores con pinta de negociantes; mientras que en el transcurso del camino, los hombres mayores le miraban intrigados, Haku permanecían inquebrantable. Ante esta actitud, los adultos volteaban a comentar con sus esposas o bien algunos simplemente asentían con la cabeza dejando ver que ya se habían formado la mejor opinión de aquel chico.

Por todo ello, podría decirse que definitivamente sería muy bien aceptado en la sociedad selecta del lugar.

Chihiro guardaba silencio y observaba cautelosamente al joven que captaba la atención de todos; tuvo que reconocer que le había parecido atractiva esa manera de caminar; pisando firme y como si siempre estuviera seguro del paso que iba a dar, mirando al frente y hacia alrededor asegurándose de que todas las personas ahí estuvieran mirándolo. Sin embargo a ella no le parecía tan especial, sin duda sería uno de aquellos presumidos de los cuales estaba llena su escuela y ella no sería una de esas chicas bobas que sin duda ya estaban planeando como ganarse su confianza.

"No… No seré una de esas" repetía Chihiro en su mente tan solo al imaginarse las escenas que ahora tendría que ver a lo largo de toda la cena.

Chicas correteando de un lado a otro por atraer la atención del nuevo tipo de moda – o sea el sobrino del Sr. Kami- e incluso peleándose por una pieza de baile mientras el personaje en cuestión se carcajeaba de las conductas infantiles que podían adoptar sus compañeras de clase.

Pero para su sorpresa, la noche trascurrió, el discurso del Sr. Kami había terminado, la cena había sido servida y retirada e incluso el baile había comenzado y el chico no daba muestras de interesarse en conquistas a pesar de que ya muchas distinguidas familias se habían acercado a la mesa y al Sr. Kami para presentar a sus hijas e incluso intentar conseguir que el joven Kami les invitara a bailar, pero este simplemente parecía no interesarse.

Chihiro había decidido dejar de lado la presencia de ese muchacho y dedicarse a disfrutar de la velada en compañía de Yummi y Shinbo -un agradable muchacho que asistía al colegio con ellas-. Los tres habían pasado horas riendo disimuladamente de cómo la Sra. Tendo había peleado casi a gritos el asiento a unos de los socios para que Yuzuki pudiera sentarse por un momento al lado de Haku y de cómo Yuzuki se mostraba excesivamente servicial con un muchacho que ni siquiera la miraba.

sin embargo, por mucho que estuviera disfrutando Chihiro estaba muriendo de sed...

"Ahora vuelvo chicos… Tengo que ir a conseguir un poco más de ponche…" Chihiro se alejó de la mesa aun con una sonrisa en los labios sin darse cuenta que el objeto de su buen humor había sido abandonada sin contemplaciones hacía unos minutos quedándose sola e indignada en una mesa llena de señores interesados sólo por sus negocios.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Haku… Te quiero presentar al Sr. Tendo y a su apreciable esposa e hija…" la voz de Kami le había hecho voltear y dejar de pensar en cómo encontrar a Chihiro.

Frente a él estaba un hombre bastante corto de estatura enfundado en un traje que sin duda apenas le dejaba respirar, junto a él se encontraba una mujer exageradamente alta y delgada que le miraba como si estuviera mirando oro a través de él. A un lado estaba una chica rubia que sin duda debería ser la hija de ambos; en realidad era linda, pero aquella mirada heredada de la madre, le estaba causando molestias.

"Mucho gusto Señor, Señora… Señorita" contestó Haku poniéndose de pie tal como Kami le había indicado unos días atrás.

"Tal vez estaría bien que nos dejase compartir un momento con usted" había comentado la mujer.

"Claro" respondió Haku convencido de que al no haber sillas en la mesa, las mujeres terminarían por irse.

"Oh… pero no hay sillas…" chilló la más joven mirando a Haku fijamente.

"E-e-ehh…" Haku, no sabía qué contestar, mucho menos qué tenía que hacer.

En ese momento la madre se había aproximado a uno de los hombres que compartían la mesa con él y después de intercambiar varias frases, había conseguido que este se fuera y dejara el espacio para la chica rubia. Acto seguido, los dejó completamente solos sin hacer caso de los gestos de Haku que indicaban que prefería estar solo.

"Me llamo Yuzuki…" había dicho la joven "Tengo 16 años" repitió cuando notó queHaku no parecía interesarse en conocer su nombre.

Después de unos minutos tratando de acaparar su atención, Haku había concluido que esa chica rubia definitivamente quería algo de él, algo que no estaba dispuesto a complacer debido a que no sabía como hacerlo, y ese algo era bailar. Así que decidió tratar de poner más atención a la plática por muy aburrida que esta fuera.

"Entonces dices que tu tío te inscribirá al mismo colegio que yo voy… ¿No te parece maravilloso? Podremos vernos y yo me encargaré de presentarte a la gente adecuada…"decía Yuzuki.

"¿Cómo?... ¿Es que existen en este mundo personas que no sean adecuadas?" preguntó Haku extrañado.

"Ja,ja,ja… Eres muy gracioso… ¿por qué hablas como si fueras de otro planeta? Ja, ja, ja… Claro que existen personas adecuadas y no adecuadas… por ejemplo: me has visto a mí y a mis padres… nosotros somos de las familias más respetables de aquí y… bien… ajá… ves a aquellos tres sentados en esa mesa… pues ellos son lo que podríamos llamar…"

Si Haku no se hubiera levantado de la mesa tan intempestivamente, tal vez Yuzuki hubiera terminado de decir que Chihiro, Yummi y Shinbo eran lo que consideraba personas no adecuadas… sin embargo Haku había necesitado contemplarla una sola vez para reconocer que habían encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

Se dirigía presuroso hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada, pero de repente Chihiro se levantó dejando a los otros dos chicos en la mesa. El corazón de Haku comenzó a palpitar a velocidades insospechadas y sentía como poco a poco su estomago hormigueaba sin cesar.

Sin darse cuenta, jaló su saco provocando que un extremo de su pulcra camisa se aflojara y pasó sus dedos frenéticamente por su cabello despeinándolo por completo.

Suspiró y caminó con la cabeza baja y las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón, caminó por escasos 5 segundos que le parecieron una eternidad; hasta que llegó justo frente a Chihiro.

Chihiro por su parte, sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de sí y se sorprendió al notar que el venerado sobrino del Sr. Kami se encontraba frente a ella visiblemente afectado… si no hubiera sido tan incrédula podría haber dicho que el joven Kami se encontraba muy nervioso.

"E-e-ehh… Chhhi…"

"Ahhhhh… Mi querida Chihiro… mi persona favorita…" Kami había llegado e intempestivamente había interrumpido la intención de Haku "Hoy te ves más bella que nunca…"

"Gracias Sr. Kami" rió Chihiro.

"Te he dicho que me llames Kami… No soy tan viejo, además tu y yo somos amigos…" exclamó con júbilo Kami.

Sin embargo su júbilo de apagó cuando sintió la intensa mirada del joven dios que se encontraba a su lado, y que sin duda estaba dispuesto a cometer algún disparate si él lo permitía.

"Ehhh Chihiro… Te presento a mi sobrino…" dijo el hombre haciendo un ademán con las manos.

Chihiro extendió su mano hacia Haku un tanto incómoda por la mirada profunda del chico sobre ella. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en todo ese momento… ella sentía, que lo conocía antes, pero no sabía decir dónde.

Aunque había jurado no caer en las redes de un jovenzuelo frívolo con mucho dinero como pensaba en un principio, ahora sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían conforme pasaba el tiempo y aquellos ojos de un verde profundo no se apartaban de su rostro. Era sumamente atractivo sin duda y estaba logrando que se pusiera nerviosa.

Por su parte Haku sentía la emoción más grande que en algún momento podría haber sentido, recordaba a la antigua Chihiro, a aquella niña llena de hermosura a la cual le había entregado su corazón hacía tantos años y ahora la tenía frente a sí, convertida en una chica hermosa, tan hermosa que aun no podía creerlo y su sangre hervía de la necesidad de tenerla cerca.

Al mirarla mano de Chihiroextendida esperando el contacto con la suya se apresuró a respirar profundamente y a sentir el suave roce de su piel. Desvió su mirada un poco hacia la pequeña y frágil mano que sostenía e inconscientemente la elevó hasta depositar un suave beso que provocó una fuerte descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo.

Kami abrió los ojos asustado, pensando que aquella acción no la había previsto y que seguramente asustaría a la chica; sin embargo al observarla, pudo notar como las mejillas de Chihiro adoptaban un color escarlata mientras que sus labios esbozaban una nerviosa sonrisa.

Entonces Kami, se dio cuenta de que por mucho que ambos chicos fueran de distintos mundos, las demostraciones del verdadero amor, nunca podrían causar daño…

Levantándose lentamente Haku volvió a posar su mirada en los ojos castaños de Chihiro y tomando fuerzas pronunció…

"Encantado Chihiro… Mi nombre es _Kohaku_ _no Kawa_…"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"_Kohaku no Kawa_…" repetía Chihiro mientras observaba el cielo desde su ventana "_Kohaku_… es un lindo nombre… muy lindo en realidad…"

Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse cuando recordó la impresión que había dejado aquel chico sobre su mano. Una impresión que nadie podía ver, ni siquiera ella misma. Una marca invisible que más que dejar huella en su mano, había despertado un rastro en su corazón…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

CONTINUARÁ…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
